Flock and FairyTales
by Zunpip
Summary: Well, the Flock in common and loved Fairy-Tales. Like... Cindermax and Nudge Riding Hood. See what happens when you mix the Flock, evil step sisters and big bad wolves.


_Flock Fairy-tales_

Meh: so since this is my first fan fic I need a buddy for the AN let's start with... Fang the most popular for this type of stuff, say hi Fang!

Fang: hi.

Moi: so you don't talk much huh?

Fang: no.

Me: want to add any thing to that?

Fang: no

Meh: what ever….. Hey! Where did he go?! Curse invisableityness.

Disclaimer: If it comes as a shock to you I own nothin' *le gasp* well actually I do own a very nice phone... Wait that's not mine either I just borrow it... Any who read story now please ^_^

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_~Cinderella~_**

Once upon a time…. There was a really tough super sarcastic girl named Cindermax and you did not want to be on her bad side, like her evil stepsisters were. But anyways…Cindermax was watching them; they were trying to be 'pretty'.

"Cindermax! Come fix my hair!" the one named Lisa said

"Cindermax! Go make us food!" The other one named Bridget said. Cindermax raised her eyebrows, and stared at them in disbelief. They stared back with silly, dumb and expecting expressions.

"Really you guys?" Cindermax asked, "Remember what happened last time?"

**^Flash-back^ **

"_Cindermax do our hair make up and cook for us!" The stepsisters whined. Cindermax grinned evilly and held up lipstick and a knife "Sure." She cackled and set to work. In the end the food was poisoned leaving them immobile for three weeks and the stepsisters refused to be seen in public for the next three months. _

**^End^**

Bridget and Lisa looked at each other "Maybe… not…" they decided and headed to the ball as fast as they possibly could tripping on overly long dresses and other clothes like that. Cindermax laughed her evil laugh again then plopped her self on the couch to watch the TV, which did not really make sense since it was supposed to be in the Middle Ages.

But any way in a flash of purple smoke a fat lady wearing absurd clothes appeared with a giant pumpkin.

"Hello! Bipity bopity bo!!" The strange woman said "I am your fairy godmother here to help you go to the ball Biptity bopity bo!" Cindermax looked at her.

"Really?" She asked "That's great, now leave before I sue you for breaking in and entering." The weird fairy lady laughed and waved her wand singing a freaky song that turned mice in to horses and people, also making Cindermax wear a dress, and impossible glass shoes.

"What the heck?" Cindermax asked looking at her dress and shoes "How can I stand in these with out them breaking?" The fairy lady just shrugged. Cindermax went to change in to her combat boots. "Okay what now?" Cindermax asked, deciding to go along with the crazy godmother since the show she was watching was just an old re-run. The Godmother was delighted and twirled around in a shower of sparkles.

"Now you go to the ball in this pumpkin carriage thingy!" She waved her wand and pointed a lot while singing the song again. Cindermax looked at the former produce transformed into an orange carriage. She tilted her head to the side and poked it

"Or I could, like, you know fly…" she spread out her huge wings while the fairy godmother hid her puny, pathetic, and transparent ones.

And so on that note…. Cindermax flew to the ball, danced with Prince Fang, hung out with Duchess Nudge, Princess Angel, Knight Gazzy, Duke Iggy and The Page dog guy Total who was dating the royal lap dog Akkila who was really to big to fit in any lap since she was at least eighty pounds. But sadly, Cindermax had to leave early since she had forgotten to turn off the TV, so she had to leave and turn off the power. She left a shoe behind cuz it was broken and stuff like that.

Of course Prince Fang really wanted to so to a jousting game or some thing with Cindermax so he took her boot, Nudge, Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, and Total to go find her. They went house to house trying to find the owner of the shoe. But when they got there the step sisters pretended like it was theirs, shoving their huge feet in and cutting off their toes and doing all types of stuff in gory ways to make it fit.

Now prince Fang was not stupid or blind (no offense Duke Iggy) so he just went to Cindermax's room and invited her to go grab some food with the rest of them.

And They Lived Happily Ever After!

THE END!!!

**_~Rapunzell~_**

Maxunzell was seriously questioning her life. For one thing she was in this really high up tower with a big ol' window, trapped by a Witch who envied her beauty, or some thing. But she had wings… and could fly… And now there her best friend Fang was yelling at her from the ground below.

"Maxunzell, Maxunzell… oh whatever to this I'm just gonna fly." He spread his dark wings and flew up to the window "Hey Maxunzell, let's go." Maxunzell nodded and flew away with Fang because the food was really bad in the tower. Plus she was ya' know TRAPPED... kinda.

THE END!!!

**_~Beauty and the Beast~_**

Oh uh, sorry you missed this story since like the Beauty killed the Beast because he was and evil Eraser but as it turned out he was also the Beauty's half brother. And then he died, again.

...The Sorta End...

**_~Little Red Riding Hood~_**

Once upon a time there was a girl who LOVED to talk, in fact she wore a red riding hood to prove it, even though that only made sense to her… Now back to the story, this girl was called Nudge Riding Hood or Nudge for short. One day she was walking through the woods to go see her grandma. Now Nudge's mother like figure, Max told her not to talk to ANYONE. But knowing Nudge, she would.

" Oh my gosh look at that tree! It is like so tree like. I love trees they are so green and leafy. I hope grandma likes these treats Max cooked for her. But since Max cooked them it is probably a good thing Iggy made back up ones…" Nudge went on talking to her self and random bunnies, butterfly's, and frogs. "Whoa look a flying monkey! Oh wait wrong story… Ooh a flower..." (Insert more random babble here) Until of course a wolf popped out from behind a tree.

"Hello strange bird girl in red cloak! Give me all your food!" Nudge was not so impressed she yelled "DIE ERASER!!!" and a lot of other stuff, while punching kicking and otherwise pulverizing him. The poor wolf stood no chance and and ran off to a near by house, Nudge's grandma's. The wolf quickly ate the old lady and dresses up as her in hopes to hid around the house for a little while. Nudge walked through the open door and instantly recognized her grandma was not well.

"Whoa grandma, what big eyes you have!" She said the Wolf nodded and scooted back a bit "Uh, um all the better to see you with?" it cringed

"And, like your nose got HUGE!" Nudge continued the wolf just hid under the covers and bit his nails. "You also have really big teeth... DIE WOLF DIE!! " and so the wolf died. Thanks to Nudge Riding Hood. Needless to say there is nothing left to say. Unless you are Nudge.

THE END!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Moi: Review while I look for Fang! Come 'ere Fang!! Suggestions are nice! Ah ha there you are!!!

Fang: *faceplam* flys away

Me: Darn I need wings.


End file.
